Son in Law?
by yana kim
Summary: Ketika Gaara dan Itachi tidak sependapat terkait siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasih dari putri mereka, Hikari. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Sudah cukup berdebatnya! Kalau ayah suka kenapa tidak ayah saja yang pacaran!" Another story from Sensei! You must be my Dad! OC / Crack Pair


**Son in Law****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Lenght : Oneshot

Sekedar bonus buat para pembaca fict Sensei! You Must Be My Dad.

Warning : Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka. Segala bentuk kesalahan dan lain lain bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

SUM

Ketika Gaara dan Itachi tidak sependapat terkait siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasih dari putri mereka, Hikari. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Sudah cukup berdebatnya! Kalau ayah suka kenapa tidak ayah saja yang pacaran?!" Another story from Sensei! You must be my Dad! OC / Crack Pair

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hikari sedang menunggu ayahnya di halte depan Universitas Konoha. Hari ini adalah jadwal Gaara untuk menjemputnya. Meskipun semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Gaara tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, baik di hari libur ataupun hari kerja seperti saat ini. Karena itulah meskipun di berikan fasilitas mobil oleh Gaara, Hikari tidak benar-benar menggunakannya. Ia hanya menggunakannya bila ada acara dengan teman-temannya seperti belajar kelompok ataupun nongkrong cantik di mall. Gadis yang sedang duduk di semester empat jurusan manajemen bisnis itu tersentak saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Hyuuga Daichi turun dari mobilnya. Pemuda yang satu jurusan dengannya itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hikari. Halte sudah mulai sepi karena hari memang sudah menjelang sore.

"Kau di jemput Itachi-jisan?" tanya pemuda itu. Hikari menggeleng.

"A-aku dengan ayah Gaara." Daichi mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa gugup begitu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Hikari diam. Kepalanya menunduk seolah tidak ingin memandang Daichi. Kejadian siang tadi di kelas administrasi menjadi penyebabnya.

"Ucapanku tadi siang jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku."

"Hyuuga…"

"Padahal aku berhasil menahannya saat SMA. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dengan si Hatake itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Itu saja. Masalah hubungan ke depannya, kau bebas memilih. Aku pergi dulu." Daichi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hikari kemudian menaiki mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Gaara tiba. Gaara keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu seperti biasa. Ada yang aneh dengan putrinya. Ekspresi gadis itu tidak pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya. Hikari mendekat kemudian gadis itu malah memeluknya. Gaara membalasnya. Yakin bahwa ada yang sedang di pikirkan putri kesayangannya ini.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengelus lembut surai pirang putrinya yang kini sudah mencapai pinggang. Mengingatkannya akan Ino semasa dulu. Hikari menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin di peluk ayah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mempunyai dua ayah dan dua ibu membuat Hikari juga mempunyai dua rumah dan dua kamar tidur. Kalau kata teman-temannya, ia sangat beruntung. Punya dua ayah yang masih muda dan tampan maksimal juga kaya raya. Hikari masih ingat saat awal kuliah, ia sempat dikira playgirl kelas kakap karena punya dua orang kekasih yang tampan dan juga kaya raya. Butuh waktu juga untuk menjelaskan pada teman-temannya mengenai hal itu.

Hikari sampai di apartemen Gaara. Ia disambut oleh Sakura dengan perut buncitnya. Setelah menikah dengan Gaara tiga tahun lalu dan sempat LDR selama satu tahun, akhirnya Sakura menetap di Jepang, walaupun wanita itu masih andil mengurusi perusahaannya di Kanada. Setelah menyapa Sakura, Hikari memasuki kamarnya.

Hikari selesai dengan urusan mandinya. Ia mendapati ibu tirinya sedang di dapur. Wanita yang tetap energik di akhir masa kehamilannya itu sedang menata makan malam yang di pesan olehnya. Gaara memang memintanya untuk tidak beraktifitas berlebihan. Hari ini adalah jadwal berkumpul untuk makan malam di rumah Gaara. Kebiasaan yang mereka bentuk sejak empat tahun lalu. Terkadang di rumah Ino dan Itachi terkadang juga di restoran tradisional langganan mereka.

"Hikari, kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Terlihat sekali ya, bu?" Hikari meringis.

"Ada apa? Tugas kuliah yang sulit ya? Aku bisa membantumu. Aku cukup pintar loh."

"Bukan itu. Umm… sebenarnya aku hanya sedang bingung."

"Kau tahu kalau kau bisa cerita padaku kan, sayang?" Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hikari. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Hikari akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Siapa?" Bukan Sakura. Itu suara Gaara. Pria itu muncul dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang biasa.

"Ayah."

"Wah. Ternyata Hikari populer juga ya di kampus. Persis seperti diriku." Sakura teringat masa kuliahnya.

"Siapa orangnya?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

Hikari baru akan menjawab ketika suara bel menginterupsi. Hikari kemudian beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan mneyambut Itachi dan Ino. Adik kecilnya Uchiha Hiro sedang berada di rumah kakek dan nenek Uchiha.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpelukan layaknya wanita pada umunya sedangkan Gaara dan Itachi hanya saling menyapa singkat. Sakura sempat kecewa karena Hiro tidak bisa ikut. Mereka langsung duduk di meja makan yang sudah terhidang makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Jadi siapa orangnya?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hikari lemas lagi. Sakura menyambut tatapan bingung dari Ino dan Itachi.

"Ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Hikari."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Hyuuga Daichi dan Hatake Kaito." Hikari menjawab malu-malu. Gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Dua orang? Hikari kau benar-benar mirip aku waktu kuliah!" Sakura bersorak senang. Seolah bernostalgia ke masa kuliahnya.

"Daichi?! Bukannya sejak dulu kalian itu rival?" Ino bersorak kaget.

"Ibu kaget kan? Aku juga kaget sekali."

"Kenapa harus bingung? Tentu saja si Hyuuga itu lebih baik." Gaara menyahut santai.

"Benarkah? Tapi…"

"Kau menyukai si Hatake itu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku, yah."

"Tidak perlu bingung. Pilih si Hyuuga saja."

"Tidak tidak. Hakate Kaito lebih berkompeten." Itachi tiba-tiba menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Ayah kenal dengan Kaito?"

"Aku mengenal dia dan ayahnya dengan baik. Dia anak Hatake Kakashi kan?"

"Hatake Kakashi dari Hatake Corp? Hatake yang itu?" tanya Sakura. Siapa yang tidak tahu Hatake Kakashi. Pengusaha kaya dan berbakat itu sudah melebarkan sayap sampai ke Amerika.

Itachi mengangguk. "Hatake Kaito saja."

"Tentu saja tidak. Hyuuga Daichi lebih baik. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Dia anak yang sopan dan kelihatan sangat bertanggung jawab." Gaara masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Ibu kira kau malah akan berpacaran dengan Rei."

"Kenapa jadi anak itu?!" Gaara dan Itachi berseru bersamaan membuat Ino memandang keki pada keduanya.

"Rei kan kuliah di luar negeri, bu. Lagian kami hanya bersahabat dan dia sudah punya kekasih." Hikari menyahut.

"Pokoknya dengan Kaito saja. Dia terkenal dengan IQ nya yang tinggi dan tidak terhitung berapa kali memenangkan olimpiade Fisika dan penelitian ilmiah lainnya. Masa depannya sangat cerah." Itachi mengkampanyekan kandidatnya.

"Maksudmu si Hyuuga tidak? Dia juga pintar. Bukannya dia selalu juara kelas? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyukai Daichi. Dia mantan muridmu kan, Itachi-san?" Gaara melipat tangannya di dada. Gerakannya di ikuti oleh Itachi. Tiga orang wanita diruangan itu bergantian melihat Itachi dan Gaara yang saling berargumen.

"Hyuuga Daichi masih keluarga kami. Bisa dibilang dia dan Hikari itu sepupu. Daichi adalah keponakan dari istri adikku Sasuke." Itachi memberikan argumennya. Lagi.

"Tapi mereka jelas tidak punya hubungan darah. Dia juga ahli Judo dan kudengar sejak masuk SMA dia mulai menjajal cabang beladiri lainnya. Dia jelas bisa melindungi Hikari." Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Hikari bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kita semua tahu itu."

"Meski begitu, Hikari tetaplah seorang perempuan. Kita tidak tahu kalau si Hatake yang pintar itu bisa melindungi Hikari. Jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau putriku yang mengambil tugas untuk melindunginya." Terdengar kikikan dari Sakura dan Ino. Hikari hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tapi tetap saja. Hatake Kaito lebih baik. Putriku harus mendapatkan yang terbaik dan Kaitolah orangnya."

"Hikari itu putriku. Dan Hyuuga Daichi yang terbaik untuknya."

"Putriku."

"Putriku."

"Put—"

"PUTRIKU!" Teriakan Ino membuat kedua pria dewasa namun kekanakan itu berhenti. Mereka saling membuang muka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kedua lelaki itu berdebat. Dan itu hanya karena masalah sepele ini. Mereka tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Hikari masih kuliah dan lebih baik kalau dia tidak berpacaran dulu." Ino menambahkan.

"Tapi ini adalah masa-masa penting yang tidak boleh di lewatkan oleh Hikari, Ino." Sakura menyahut.

"Sakura, aku tidak mau kita berdebat seperti para lelaki bodoh itu." Ucapan Ino berhadiah _deathglare _dari dua lelaki yang ada disana.

"Aku juga tidak mau bersikap kekanakan seperti mereka, Ino. Tapi Hikari harus menikmati masa mudanya." _Deathglare_ itu kini berpindah ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa bersikap seperti ini. Kalian jadi sangat cerewet, tahu tidak?" Ino menatap bergantian pada Gaara dan Itachi.

"Benar sekali." Sakura membenarkan ucapan Ino. Kedua pria itu kini menampilkan wajah masamnya.

"Hikari sayang. Jangan pikirkan apa yang di katakana oleh dua ayahmu ini ya. Ikuti kata hatimu saja." Ino beralih pada putrinya.

"Benar. Lagian gonta ganti pacar selama kuliah itu tidak apa-apa loh." Sakura menambahkan.

"Tidak boleh!" Gaara dan Itachi kembali berujar bersamaan.

"Giliran yang begini kalian kompak sekali." Ino menjadi sewot.

"Ikuti kata hatimu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan bingung dan galau begini ya, Hikari." Sakura menggenggam tangan Hikari yang ada di atas meja.

"Terimakasih, bu."

"Mengikuti kata hati memang benar. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau mempertimbangkan Kaito, sayang."

"Tidak. Pertimbangkan Hyuuga Daichi saja."

"Ayah," panggil Hikari.

"Iya, sayang?" Sekali lagi, Itachi dan Gaara menyahut bersamaan.

"Sudah cukup berdebatnya! Kalau ayah suka kenapa tidak ayah saja yang pacaran?!"

"Ayah yang di maksud itu kau, Itachi-san."

Itachi mendengus. "Jelas yang dimaksud itu kau, Gaara-san."

"YANG KUMAKSUD ITU KALIAN BERDUA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flash oneshot di tengah jam kerja. Hahaha Memang kebetulan lagi ga ada kerjaan koq tadi. Ada yang kangen Hikari? Saya kangen sama dua hot daddy ini sih. Hehe Fict ini khusus buat pembaca SYMBMD yang saya hormati dan sayangi.

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
